


Hand in Hand

by ABitNotGood (EggsyUnwin)



Series: Hand in Hand [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsyUnwin/pseuds/ABitNotGood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy had been having a great day until Amelia from the tech department asked him for Roxy's hand in marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Proposition

Eggsy had been having a great day until Amelia from the tech department asked him for Roxy's hand in marriage. 

'I still don't understand what you're bothering me with this for,' Merlin barely looked up from his paperwork. 'You're never usually this interested in my opinion.'

'I'm always interested in your opinion. I just usually decide to go in a...nother direction.' 

'Another disruptive direction adding five pages onto your report and going through three umbrellas.' 

'That was one time.'

'It was three.' Merlin glared pushing his pen into the paper too harshly. It was the same design as the poision pen. Eggsy gulped. 

'Just I'd usually go to Rox about this sort of thing...'

'Then go to her this time too.' 

He looked at him, wide eyed. 'Are you mad? I'm not gonna be the one to ruin the surprise! This is an important moment - she'd kill me. Rox is terrfying.' 

'Lancelot does have an acute ability to inspire fear.' Merlin signed his name and moved onto another form. 'Always knew I liked her.' 

'Too late now, mate. She's been snatched up.' 

'She's not said yes yet?'

Eggsy shrugged. 

'You're talking a little prematurely. What if she says no?' asked Merlin.

'Don't scare me. Amelia is also sort of terrifying. She certainly knows how to pick 'em. I don't need to worry. It's Rox's choice. She'll say what she wants to. She doesn't need my say so.' He frowned. 'Why'd Amelia come to me anyway? I'm not her keeper.'

Merlin sighed. It was a sigh of the eternally long suffering. A sigh for the ages. A sigh to tell Eggsy now was the time to piss off. 

'You know, I think I should probably be packing for Bagdad. Thanks for the help Merlin. Enjoy your paperwork! Bye!' 

As he was leaving - fleeing - the office, Merlin shouted after him. 'Arthur's in if you want to bother him.' 

A grin spread across Eggsy's face, hidden from Merlin's view. He took a right instead of a left and headed down the hall to Arthur's office. 

He knocked twice - he could learn - then entered quickly, still grinning. Looking up from a tablet screen, Harry Hart, a slight scar on view due to slicked back hair, watched him bound in and let out a long suffering sigh. 

'I assume from your impersonation of J.B that Lancelot has told you her plans to propose to Amelia.' 

Eggsy skidded to a halt. 

'Rox is proposing to Amelia?' 

Harry nodded, a slight frown creasing his brow. 'Of course. Do you not approve?' 

'That's really not the issue,' Eggsy laughed. 'Hey, Merlin,' he pushed the button on the arm of his glasses, speaking to their faithful wizard. 'Any chance you could get the feed up for Rox's glasses? I think this is going to be something we'll all want to see.'


	2. A Gentlemen's Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Merlin, Galahad and Percival watched Roxy and Amelia get out of the car. 
> 
> “This feels intrusive,” Percival said lightly, making no attempt to move or switch off the monitor, smiling at the screen and getting comfy in his seat. The only thing missing was popcorn.

“Shh…” Eggsy waved his hand around madly, gesturing for them to shut up. 

Harry refrained from pointing out how a gentleman would never shush his companions and let Eggsy have his overdue excitement as Roxy and Amelia got out of the car. 

“This feels intrusive,” Percival said lightly, making no attempt to move or switch off the monitor, smiling at the screen and getting comfy in his seat. The only thing missing was popcorn.

Harry did not roll his eyes, because it would have been uncouth to do such a thing, but he could safely say that he was suddenly feeling his age surrounded by the three excited men in the control room. 

Eggsy was the only one with a real excuse age wise and even then it was weak. Today, he was clad in the finest of Saville Row tailoring, something he donned in between missions more and more regularly lately. He looked far too debonair for the unrefined, school-boyish excitement and unabashed spying that was going on. 

Merlin seemed dramatically nonplussed by the whole thing and Harry wondered idly how much personal footage he had seen through the Kingsman mission cameras for him to be so unaffected by this point. On second thoughts, he probably did not want to know. 

“I think Miss Amelia might beat Lancelot to it after all,” Percival mused.

Eggsy turned to him. “You can’t place your bet this late. It don’t work like that.”

Percival raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow and Harry wanted to congratulate Eggsy on managing not to gulp as his face reddened a single shade that was quickly hidden. 

Harry doubted anyone else noticed it. 

Percival and Eggsy continued to stare at each other and Eggsy’s mouth worked up into a smile.

“Don’t you have any other missions you should be monitoring, Merlin?” Harry asked.

“No,” the bald man took a sip of tea and turned up the sound on the video feed.

The women had been shown to their seats inside 'Clos Maggiore'; Roxy pulled out Amelia’s chair for her and waited until the other woman was settled before sitting opposite. The French restaurant was fully booked, as usual, but they had secured the best seats—manoeuvred easily by Roxy on their way in. As far as arrangements went, so far Roxy was doing a wonderful job.

“Amelia will beat her too it,” Percival was watching intently again, nodding to himself.

“Nah, Rox has got this one.”

The older knight looked back to Eggsy and said simply: “I disagree.” 

“Is that a challenge, old man?”

“Careful. I could beat your scrawny arse anytime,” Percival said, adjusting his cufflinks. Eggsy laughed and winked at the other man.

Harry considered defending Eggsy’s so-called scrawny arse but decided it really wasn’t the right time. 

“Thoughts, Merlin?” Percival ventured as the waiter nodded enthusiastically at Roxy’s choice of wine. Merlin muted the feed but kept the video on the main screen. He watched their interactions for a minute or so from Roxy’s point of view, the atmospheric lighting shading Amelia’s face—Roxy’s eyes never left it. 

“I’m with Galahad.” 

Eggsy laughed again, louder, grinning over at Harry. “What’d you think, your majesty?” 

He sighed but resigned himself to the conversation. 

“A Kingsman does not bet against one of their own agents,” he said, measuredly and Eggsy’s face lit up. “But,” he added, “without our technicians and home operatives our jobs—and lives—would be forfeit. They are quick on their feet and know what they’re doing. On balance therefore, I would barter Amelia as the safer choice.”

“You’re no fun, Arthur,” Eggsy shook his head. 

“You’re only saying that, Galahad, because I have gone with the other side, as it were. One may argue that this just makes it more interesting.” 

The younger boy looked up quickly and caught the tail end of his smirk. 

“What’d you bet me, then?”

“I beg your pardon?” 

“What’d you bet that Amelia gets in there first? What’d you get if you win?”

“This is a gentleman’s bet, the only thing at stake is one’s honour.” 

“The only thing?”

Eggsy was smirking as he said it and for a vivid, wonderful and dangerous moment, Harry completely forgot where they were. He refused to be flummoxed as Eggsy’s smirk widened and also refused to turn and catch either Merlin or Percival’s eyes. All the same, he heard Percival’s laugh, badly concealed in a cough. 

Merlin’s careful sip of his tea spoke legions.

“We should have invited more of the knights to see this,” Percival said.

“Personal relationships should not be brought into the workplace this obviously.” 

This time, Percival didn’t even try to disguise his laugh looking pointedly to Eggsy who merely grinned and crossed his legs, careful not to crease the fabric. 

“Nah, Rox and Amelia are a special case,” said Eggsy. “There should’ve been a betting pool going on for this months ago.”

“Alternatively, we could give our agents space, not watch their meetings in their private moments, voyeuristically enjoying what should be a sequestered video feed, and—”

“End up missing it anyway,” Merlin said. He swung his chair back around and turned the volume back on to hear the polite applause of the restaurant as Amelia and Roxy hugged. Amelia was fighting back tears, her face glowing. 

“Shit,” Eggsy flopped back into his chair. “They actually did it.”

“Shit indeed,” Merlin agreed. “But who asked whom?” 

“Look down at the ring, Rox,” Eggsy instructed the woman halfway across London whose microphone was switched off. It was futile and there was no point in shouting but Harry wanted to agree. “Show us who’s wearing the ring.”

“Can you rewind?” Percival asked. 

“I think we’ve missed quite enough, already, haven’t we?” he asked. “We wouldn’t want to miss something else.” 

“I thought you didn’t want to watch it,” Eggsy looked over at him.

“Well, I suppose I am more easily influenced than I thought. Who doesn’t appreciate young love?” 

An odd look crossed the younger knight’s face and he opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Percival sat up, “There!” he pointed.

They all turned to see Roxy’s video feed looking down at her and Amelia’s intertwined fingers. 

Merlin was the first to laugh whilst Percival mumbled something in German about cheating. 

“Nice choice, Rox,” Eggsy said, looking at the platinum band on Amelia’s left ring-finger, the diamond shinning up at them as it caught the light.

“I personally like Amelia’s choice,” Harry looked at the rose-gold ring on Lancelot’s ring-finger, the ruby perfectly placed. 

He looked over to catch Merlin’s rare indulgent smile as he watched the exchange. It was a wonderful moment, not the sort of thing one often got the time for in between the ebb and flow of world-wide espionage. Slowly, he edged back into Arthur mood: all scenarios could be worked to a Kingsman’s advantaged if approached correctly. 

He was only considering it for Roxy and Amelia of course—no one else. Not yet, certainly.

“Merlin,” he asked, casually. “Have you ever given any thought to weaponised engagement rings?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [here](http://abit-notgood.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - hope you enjoyed!


End file.
